Unforgettable
by SadisticxBoredom
Summary: When Rikku and Gippal each begin a journal, things are starting to get strange around Spira. Gippal is now part of a new sphere hunting guild known as 'Eclipse Lotanica', and Tidus is part of the Gullwings. What will happen to them?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters. They all belong to Square Enix/Soft. :)**

* * *

**Unforgettable**

November 5th

Our Airship

Dear whatever,

Maybe he was just one of those people, ya know, those ones that aggravate and irritate you to no end in order to gain attention. Yunie told me that that was what he was, but I'm still not sure if she's really right on that. Gippal isn't one of those people to, ya know, do something stupid like he always does, and then laugh and say something stupid on my comment. Why he does this I have no idea, but maybe it's just because he's a meanie who likes to torment me to no end. Is that what it is? Yeah, I think so. I still can't get him off my mind, though, and that _bothers_ me. I have _no_ idea, again, of why it does, but it just can and will always do so. I don't say anything, though, and just play along.

I really don't think he knows what he does to me, though. Gippal Vantrese is just one of those special kinds of people that can look right through you and find your most annoying pet peeve. Say, if I hate him poking my side one day, he does it and it gets on my nerves. After a while, though, I stopped reacting to the stuff he does and he left me alone, though got on my nerves by being the stuck-up know-it-all like he always is. I don't mind that, though. Yevon knows that I've had to deal with someone like him (Auron! Agh, that old meanie!) throughout a lot of my life. Well, one year or so, but that doesn't count, so shush!

My name is Rikku Marie Mancell, and that's all you really need to know about me that you probably don't know already. I just had to talk about this kind of stuff to someone, so... I figured I could write down my thoughts on paper or type them. Kinda like a journal. I think this is a good idea, though I can't be sure until I get enough entries to read back and laugh at myself. Yunie and Paine and everybody else always laughs at me for being so immature, and act as if I'm little compared to them. Well, Yunie doesn't as much because she's nicer, but I know about Paine. She's too sarcastic, but she's a good friend. I want to be their age, though, ya know? Is that so much? Argh, they annoy me sometimes, just like Gippal does, but it's not exactly the same.

I know a lot about what goes on, but they think I'm oblivious. Eh, I don't let it bother me, though. I'm always so upbeat and cheerful, but that's just the way I am, and I really don't care what they think, so there! Today, Yunie came back with Tidus (but for this purpose I'm going to call him 'Tiddles'---He hates my nickname, but I think it's so funny!) and we're basically going sphere hunting again. I like the stuff we do, the traveling and new sights. It's really fun! I know I sound like a little kid when I say this, but... I've been really excited. Since Tiddles is back, Yuna has been an _entirely_ different person. She's a lot more happy now, and I think Tiddles is enjoying it a lot. Though, I have to think (which is really funny, by the way!) about what happened before. What if she really _did_ marry that gross-o Seymour? I can't help but think about what her life would be like. A lot of terrible things come to my mind, but they're all so _funny_. Eh, forget I said anything.

No, wait, scratch that! This is _my_ journal, and _I'll_ do whatever _I_ want with it! Humph. No one can tell me that my grammar's wrong and that I need to be quiet in here, so I don't care. One more thing, Brother needs to put on a shirt sometimes. We were in Sanubia for a while the other day, and he got the _worst_ case of sunburn. Yuna helped him, but I don't really think that Tiddles is really enthusiastic about him. I think that's funny, I really do. Paine managed to actually _smile_ a little bit last night when he 'pretended' to hit him. Yuna almost laughed.

Anyways, more about today. After those two love-sick people got on board, we took off. Where did we go? Actually, we're still looking for sphere waves. Will we find any? The world may _never_ know, especially when we've got more competition now. Not only is Leblanc back in action, we've got another group—bigger than us, too—to worry about. Their name, and I think this is kind of freaky, is 'Eclipse Lotanica'. I heard that the main guy of the group named it after his wife or daughter or girlfriend or something. Lotanica's a very, VERY weird name, though. Whatever.

Yunie and Paine are screaming at me now to turn the light off and put my computer away, though. Humph. I wish my room and Yunie's room were fixed. You wouldn't believe this though—Brother went tinkering in our air conditioning system, and now our rooms are covered in this soap like stuff and water, because he was attempting to clean the filters. AGH. He can be SO stupid sometimes, especially when Shinra hired a stupid maintenance guy to do it! Whatever. I'm just worried that he might fly us into a building. Or a tree. Or something stupid like that. I still have to love the creepy guy, though. He's my _brother_. Ew.

And I just noticed something. I really need to find a name for you, don't I?

- Rikku


End file.
